


Maybe

by writetherest



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never met a man quite as sad as Michael Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Michael/Karen - hold me til the ghosts fade'

The first time it happens she is tipsy _(drunk)_. She's spent the day watching Jim watching Pam, and so she blows off their plans and goes to a bar after work instead. She's on her fourth _(fifth)_ drink when he comes in and sits beside her.

"Karen!" His voice is much too cheerful, but when she looks over at him, she can see a sadness in his eyes. She's never seen anyone look quite as sad as he does right now, in this dingy bar, and she suddenly wants to know what that sadness feels like. She wishes she could drown in it, wishes she could feel things the way he does. She has never met a man quite as sad as Michael Scott.

She makes up her mind rather quickly and it isn't hard to convince him. She takes him back to her place _(her hotel room)_ and fucks him on sheets that will be changed in the morning. She calls Jim's name when she comes, but if he notices he says nothing, hissing out something that sounds very much like 'Jan' instead. Afterwards she pretends to be asleep and listens to him as he gathers his things and leaves in the darkness.

She waits for him to say something the next day, but it is as though nothing ever happened. And maybe it didn't. _(It did)_

**

It's gone from being a one-time thing to an occasional thing to now where it is practically a habit. They seek each other out, show up on each other's doorsteps, and don't stop to question what they're doing or why they're doing it.

But the dynamic is starting to shift. _(Has shifted)_

She is slowly starting to think less of Jim and how much she so often just wants to scream at him "I'm fucking your boss! I'm fucking your boss because you're too busy watching the receptionist to do it!" and more of Michael's smile and sad eyes.

"Karen," he says her name, and it's different than the way anyone has ever said it before. She bites his bottom lip in response. He pushes her to the bed and she forgets that she's supposed to be going to the movies with Jim, forgets the way he glanced back at Pam before he left for the day, forgets everything.

Afterwards she is sprawled across him and he picks up the conversation that they were never really having. "Do you think – do you think it'll ever just be us?"

She could pretend she doesn't know what he's talking about, but she does. It is never just them in the room. They are always there too, ghosts neither of them can shake off.

She looks up at him, dark hair falling in her face, covering her eyes, and gives the only answer she knows to give, "Maybe."

He nods and echoes her response. "Maybe."


End file.
